


i fancy you (i don‘t want just anyone)

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and dumb, but so is Minho, minbin nation lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Minho‘s always been quite extraordinary to Changbin. Maybe in more ways than he ever realized.— based on the minbin in germany vlive + title from twice‘s ”fancy“ !!!





	i fancy you (i don‘t want just anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like 2 days to write and isn't even that long But minbin has been making me so soft recently and i loved this vlive sm They're the best boys
> 
> i hope you enjoy this even though it isn't as long as i wanted to it be but anygay

It had only been an hour since Stray Kids arrived at their hotel in Germany and Changbin was already close to lose his mind.

 

You see, normally he wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Minho. The older was fun to be around with and he always made the younger laugh. You could learn a lot from him too, whether it be dancing or just casual life things. He was a good friend.

 

And that‘s all Minho was to Changbin.

 

A friend.

 

Or was he?

 

To be the honest, Changbin didn‘t even know if he could trust his own words with this.

 

Of course, Minho had always been extraordinary. Unique. Beautiful in his own ways that the raven haired boy would never be able to explain in full detail. But lately... He had been feeling more than he should for his hyung.

 

At first he thought that maybe this was just some stupid crush, he would get over soon. He crushed on a lot on people when he used to be a trainee but he was sure he got over it once he debuted. Or so he thought...

 

But the things he felt for Minho didn‘t go away in a few days or weeks, no. Worse. They became bigger, more real and made him feel even more. He felt himself growing more uncomfortable with the situation and decided to tell someone about it so he told Chan to which the older only chuckled and replied that he knew about this. It had taken Changbin aback but apparently he wasn‘t as subtle as he thought he was about his feelings.

 

”You are terrible at hiding your emotions when it comes to this, Binnie.“ Chan told him.

 

So he did what every teenage boy at this age in a situation like this would do. Avoid anything that has to do with The Crush and still hope the feelings will magically go away somehow.

 

However, Chan didn‘t seem to approve of that because now there he was. In a hotel room, in Germany, with Minho. His roommate for the stay.

 

* * *

 

 

”Binnie, I‘m bored!“ Minho said with a pout on his face after spending some time scrolling through social media.

 

”Then sleep.“ Changbin couldn‘t even look at the older without feeling his heart skip a beat.

 

”I‘ve slept too long on the plane... But what about a VLIVE? Stays in Korea must just be waking up right now so we could brighten their morning up a bit!“

 

Changbin froze at this. Doing a VLIVE would mean that he had to act normal towards Minho and act like he wasn‘t trying to avoid him. And knowing the brunette he would definitely get clingy, since that‘s just how he is, and then it‘d be over for him. He wanted to say no, tell Minho that he was too tired and just pretend to sleep but of course his brain decided against it and he wanted to slap himself when he said,

 

”Yes. Okay.“

 

* * *

 

And the rapper was right. Minho did get clingy during the VLIVE. He tried to cuddle with him twice but luckily Changbin escaped both attempts but not without noticing the confused look on the dancer‘s face because usually the younger loved affection and it wasn’t unusual for him to cuddle with the members or just hug them casually.

 

So of course he had to ask him what was wrong after the VLIVE ended.

 

”Changbin... Have I done something wrong?“ Minho asked after some silence.

 

The younger wanted to yell yes and tell him to stop messing with his head and heart and to stop making him feel things that he wasn‘t supposed to feel. But since he had always been quite a dumbass at this kind of topic he just awkwardly giggled and said,

 

”Nah, everything‘s cool.“

 

He wanted to slap himself again as Minho raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

 

”Look. I‘m not stupid. You‘ve been avoiding me for some time now and you‘re resisting any kind of affection from me which is really unusual for you. And the fact that Chan literally had to force you to stop whining about me being your roommate makes everything kind of clear to me.“

 

The dancer stood up and sat next to Changbin, a serious expression on his face and voice getting quieter.

 

”Tell me what I‘ve done, you‘re hurting me with the way you‘re acting.“

 

Changbin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He knew he was being beyond stupid with this. And hearing that Minho was hurt with the way he handled this made him feel even worse.

 

”I‘m sorry I- I‘m just... scared.“ Changbin replied shakily and looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things ever.

 

It was quiet for a moment until Minho came closer to Changbin and carefully placed his hand on his knee, making him look at him.

 

”Talk to me. Please.“

 

And at this moment, Changbin realized how ethereal the older truly was. His light brown hair was slightly messy, his big eyes looked at him with so much softness the rapper felt his heart quicking and his pink full lips were stretched into a small smile. He was so perfect, so beautiful and then it hit the younger. This wasn‘t a crush anymore. It felt like... _love_.

 

”You‘re so pretty.“ Changbin breathed out but regretted it the second he said it and his eyes widened as Minho‘s mouth opened and closed immediately after.

 

”U-Uh... I-I mean-“

 

Minho giggled as scrunched his nose cutely. Good lord, Changbin was screwed, he was so screwed.

 

”Why, thank you. You aren‘t that bad either.“

 

Changbin felt his cheeks burning and looked at the ceiling and whispering an _Oh boy_.

 

Minho giggled again, this time louder and more relaxed.

 

”Binnie, look at me.“

 

Even though he was terrified, he did as he was told and this time the dancer was smiling at him widely.

 

”You‘re so cute when you blush.“

 

Suddenly Minho came even closer than he already was and Changbin‘s breath hitched just a bit and he automatically glanced at Minho‘s lips which were parted just a little bit.

 

”Before I do this I need to be sure... Is the reason why you were avoiding me because you... developed feelings? For me? Which aren‘t platonic?“

 

The younger looked the other in the eyes again, this time a confused expression on his face.

 

”How did you-“

 

”Bin. You just told me I‘m pretty out of nowhere and you blushed when I said that you look good too. Plus I see the way you stare at me when I‘m dancing.“ he said with a teasing tone and Changbin groaned out of embarrassment.

 

”I‘m so stupid.“

 

Minho chuckled and nodded slightly.

 

”Yeah. A bit. But, trust me, I am too. It took me some time to realize how I feel about you as well.“

 

”Y-You like me?“

 

”Of course, I do dumbass! What do you think I‘m trying to tell you with all of this?“

 

The two stared at each other for some time before both of them started laughing and didn‘t stop until they were dangerously close to each other again.

 

”Changbin.“ The older whispered and said boy could feel the breath on his lips, that‘s how close he was.

 

”Hyung.“

 

”Can... Can I kiss you?“

 

The rapper rolled his eyes.

 

”The fact that you even have to ask.“

 

”Does that mean ye—“

 

Before Minho could finish his sentence, Changbin pressed his lips softly against Minho‘s and it took him some time but eventually he melted into it and moved them slowly against the younger‘s. Changbin made a happy noise as Minho tilted his head a bit and deepened the kiss.

 

Without breaking their moment, the dancer pushed him down on the bed carefully so that he was laying on his back with Minho hovering over him. He moved away from Changbin‘s lips, which caused the latter to whine quietly, and went to the rapper‘s neck where he placed some kisses, loving the soft sounds that came out of Changbin‘s mouth.

 

After a while they parted, completely out of breath and lips swollen. They dumbly smiled at each other and Changbin‘s hands went through Minho‘s now even messier hair.

 

”You can sleep with me.“

 

Minho raised his eyebrow at Changbin.

 

”Damn, all right, lover boy.“

 

”Wait, no that‘s not what I meant—“

 

Minho laughed and kissed the younger‘s red cheek.

 

”I know what you meant. I‘d love to.“

 

 

They both were dumb when it came to love but they knew somehow they could make it work. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated <33


End file.
